A Wonderful Monster Trip!
'''A Wonderful Monster Trip! '''is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, SpongeBob tells the monsters where to go to. On a vacation, they we're going to The Krusty Towers. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary the Snail * Mud Monster * Sam Star * Cave Dwellers (only three) * Cave Monster * Trench Snail * Fat Ghost * Maximus * Jellion Tom * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Patrick Star * Giant Fruit Fly * Money Dragon * Giant Golden Eel * Black Snail Transcript (The scene cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple) SpongeBob: (Packs up everything for a vacation) Packing up, packing up, monsters packing up! (Puts monster toothbrushes and soap bars in suitcase) There you go, soap bars! (Bubbles slip out of the bars) You too, toothbrushes! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh, I'm packing up for a vacation! (Puts a towel on Gary) Gary: Meow-ow-ow. (SpongeBob packs it up) SpongeBob: There we go! Phew! Nice packing up for a vacation, Gary! (Laughs) Gary: (Blows a raspberry) Meow. Vacation? SpongeBob: That's right, Gary! The monsters and I are going on vacation. (He bounces away) (Bubbles come out, the scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom) SpongeBob: Alright, you guys! Take your seats! (The monsters take their seats) Mud Monster: (takes a seat) Okay. SpongeBob: Okay, monsters. Today, we are going on vacation! Trench Snail: Yaaaaaayyyyyy!!! Cave Dwellers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! SpongeBob: Ok. So, where are we going for a vacation, guys? You guys? (Maximus blinks with one spurt) SpongeBob: (points to Jellion Tom) You? Jellion Tom: Um, go to The Krusty Towers? Raaah? SpongeBob: That's right, Jellion Tom. We're going to The Krusty Towers for our monster trip! Mud Monster, Fat Ghost, and Giant Golden Eel: Whoooooooooooo!!! Giant Fruit Fly: (points to another one on the shoulder) This is going to be a fun trip! Cave Monster: Yes, this is! SpongeBob: Ok, you monsters! Time to go! Jellion Tom: Okay-CHOOOOOOOOCCCCCOOOOLLLAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! French Narrator: 14 hours later... (The scene cuts to the monsters and SpongeBob going to the monster van) Sam Star: (buckles her seatbelt with Cave Monster and Trench Snail) Cave Monster? Cave Monster: Yes, Sister Sam? Sam Star: I'll see big BRUBBER at The Krusty TOWERS!!! Cave Monster: Your brubber? Sam Star: Yes! Meanies make monsters see BIG BRUBBER!!! SpongeBob: Okay. Wanna listen to some...Mu-u-u-s-s-i-i-c-c? Black Snail: MEOW!!! SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!! Cave Dweller #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Trench Snail and Maximus: Yes! We wanna listen to music, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Ok. (Presses the button on the radio to the song "Now That We're Men" from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie in 2004) So, how do you like this? Fat Ghost: This song is good. Turn it up!!! Turn it up!!! SpongeBob and Patrick: Now that we're men, we can't do anything. Now that we're men, we are invincible. Now that we're men, we're going to Shell City. Get the crown, save the town and Mr. Krabs! Maximus: Love this song! That's from my movie! (Slaps his armpits and legs) Fat Ghost: (sprays green ectoplasm on Black Snail) BLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! Black Snail: Grooooossssss!!! HISSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Your ectoplasm is disgusting! Fat Ghost: Oops. My bad. French Narrator: 2 minutes later... (The van parks into The Krusty Towers) SpongeBob: Okay. Now we're here at The Krusty Towers! Giant Fruit Fly: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The Krusty Towers!!! Giant Golden Eel: (grumbling) Krusty Towers. Krabby patties. Mr. Krabs. Fat Ghost: (gasps) What's wrong with The Krusty Krab?!? (Drops himself down) Mr. Krabs: Good morning, guys! Welcome to The Krusty Towers! The perfect hotel from The Krusty Krab! Giant Golden Eel: HIIIIIIIII!!! MR. KRAAAAAAAAABBBBBBSSS!!! Mr. Krabs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! A giant eel!!! Giant Golden Eel: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Relax, Krabs. It's only me. Mr. Krabs: Oh. (Laughs) Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Monster episodes Category:SpongeBob episodes